Poland/Game
Due to its precarious location and scarce starting resources, Poland can be one of the more challenging smaller nations in Kaiserreich. However, due to the capacity to expand its borders in almost all directions, it has great potential to grow. In addition to this, Poland can help to tip the balance of power in the Second Weltkrieg, as it has the possibility to side with both Mitteleuropa and the Third Internationale. Major Events The eternal regency comes to an end in 1936. This can happen in a number of ways, which are detailed below: A king is chosen The way to achieve this is to decline any events that allow for a republic formation/nationalist/syndicalist/military takeover. These trees allow for you to form closer ties to Austria (A von Habsburg!), the German Empire (A Saxon King!) or to Lithuania (A Lithuanian King!). It should be noted the last of these, the Lithuanian King, has a decision where you can recreate the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth via annexing Lithuana. You will change your country to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and join the Reichspakt. The fourth option is "A True Polish King!". This is similar in many ways to other nations "Splendid isolation" bonuses. Poland gains large increases in national unity, division defence on core regions and division attack on core regions. Declare the Polish Republic This requires you to accept an event that forms a new government. The Polish Republic is largely neutral in the Second Weltkrieg, though it has 2 foreign policy options: Join the Russian Republic or Join the Entente. The Polish republic also has a chance to ask the German Empire for one of Poland's historic territories back (Plotzk). The Military or the Nationalists Seize Control (A Firm Hand) This again requires you to accept an event that allows the nationalists to form a government, or to allow Sikorski to take control. This government type has the largest potential for territorial gains. Poland has the chance to claim Galicia as well as some regions of White Ruthenia and Lithuania. But two of the largest military excursions Poland can undertake is to attack Ukraine (If they become syndicalist) or to reclaim all of Prussia and to directly attack the German Empire. However, choosing the Nationalists will give an opinion decrease of -100 with the German Empire, Austria, White Ruthenia, and Lithuania. A victory of the People As with the other non-monarchist government types, this requires you to accept an event that changes your government to either Syndicalist, Totalist or Radical Socialist. This government form is risky, as Mitteleuropa does not tolerate Syndicalist nations, and Poland is still comparatively weak compared to their forces. However Poland, under this government gets the opportunity to ally Ukraine (If they become syndicalist) and to either join the Fourth Internationale (If the Soviet Union succeeds in overthrowing the Russian Republic) or to create a pact with France. From this alliance Poland has the opportunity to pursue all of its Prussian and Austrian territorial claims. Laws Buildings and Industry Natural Resources Military Forces Poland starts with 11 infantry divisions (All with support artillery) and 1 cavalry division (With support engineer company). Its airforce comprises 50 interwar fighters and 25 bombers stationed at Warszawa air base. Strategy and Gameplay Strategy 1 ---- Strategy 2 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Strategy 3 Write Strategy 2 here. ---- Category:Game Pages